That Awkward Moment When: A Collection of AWKOTACO Moments of RobStar
by Emberailee
Summary: There's nothing cuter than two awkward teens, and what's more adorable than two awkward super-powered teens? Robin and Starfire have had plenty of awkward encounters. Awkward moments ranging from fashion mishaps to raging hormones. Read the collection of drabbles of the two's lovely awkward interactions! Rating is subject to change in different chapters. Rob/Star! Potential BB/Rae
1. Hormones Attack

_**That Awkward Moment When: Hormones Attack**_

_**Summary**_**: Robin and Starfire are ready for their first date, but Robin might be a little overly anxious to spend time with Star. What goes down…or up in the Tower that causes that awkward moment this time?**

_**AN**_**: First Fanfic! I hope it isn't too bad…also, the plot is pretty common…but who doesn't love awkward situations?**

After Tokyo, it seemed that Robin and Starfire spent much more time together, after the kiss and all. Robin finally got over his nerves and asked Starfire out on an official date. Tonight was the night of the aforementioned date. Robin was sprawled on his bed, arms spread and lots of doubt and worry fluttering through his mind. What if he wasn't good enough for her? What if he awkwarded it up? What if he got obsessive with Slade again? He knew he tuned people out, but then again it was better that than a masked mad man running about. Sigh. It was this personality of his, his worry and his workaholic that made him worry. What if Star didn't like it? What if she had said yes out of pity? Robin sighed. This was going to be a long night, but not like that. Though, Robin couldn't say he wished it wasn't like that.

Meanwhile, a certain Tamaranean princess was busying herself in her closet thinking of what it as she was going to wear. Perhaps a light purple halter top with her white shorts, but wait would it not be fancy enough? Starfire continued fingering through her hangers in hopes to come across the perfect outfit. Frustrated and in nothing but a bra and underwear, she began frantically sorting through the hangers.

"X'hal, what do I wear?!" She continued inspecting her options when a knock came to her ears.

Robin's stuttering voice came through the door muffled, "Star, So I was wondering if…uhm…you wanted to see a show or go to dinner or both or…or y'know whatever."

Starfire walked to the door, opening it but a creak.

"Yes, Robin. I believe that I would enjoy whatever spending of recreational time you prefer," she said with a sweet smile.

"Okay," Robin replied. "I'm good with a movie after dinner." As he spoke, he seemed to notice how little Starfire had opened the door. Wondering the reason, he soon realized that his date wasn't dressed, her silky skin glistening. His cheeks flushed as he nervously smiled and walked away.

Starfire closed her door, once more returning to shuffle through her outfits. Robin scrambled away to the Main-Room to clear his thoughts, clear them from his doubt and the thoughts of his naked girlfri-friend, his friend. Hell. He couldn't even convince himself that she was only her friend. He wanted to be way more. The one she'd go to for hugs, though she already seemingly did that. The one that she'd hug and kiss, the one whom he could buy bountiful floral arrangements: his girlfriend. Ugh. Robin sighed as he plopped down onto the couch next to Raven.

"So Robin, _excited _for your date...?" Raven droned, her eyebrow raised and inquisitive.

"Wha-" Robin began, instantly realizing what exactly drew Raven off guard. In his pants, there was a large bulge. "Crap."

"Robin! I am ready for the recreational activities!" Starfire beamed, walking through the doors. She stood happily in a white dress with little purple flowers. She smiled as she walked over to a seemingly distressed Robin.

"Shit. Shit. Shit," he muttered. As soon as Starfire was in standing in front of him, he was bounding off of the couch, lying flat behind the couch.

"Robin? Friend, are you the alright?" Starfire asked nervously.

"Uh. Yah, Star…Just uhm, stretching my back…." Robin muttered.

Starfire looked awkwardly towards Raven, who in return just rolled her eyes.


	2. An Inquisitive Shopper

_**That Awkward Moment When: An Inquisitive Shopper**_

_**Summary**_**: Robin and Starfire are on grocery duty, but some surprisingly awkward conversations ensue when a certain aisle is found…**

Rickety shopping cart wheels rolled sloppily across the tiles of Walmart. Robin was slumped over the cart handle, directing it as his girlfriend squealed happily behind him.

"Oh Robin, the going grocery shopping is quite marvelous!" Starfire said warmly.

"Yep," Robin replied curtly.

It was Robin and Starfire's turn on the chore-list to go grocery shopping. (Obviously it was Robin who wrote the list and chose who went with whom.) Robin, Starfire, and their shopping cart went aisle through aisle, grabbing the listed items. Mustard, tofu, beef patties, more mustard, bandages, cereal, water, etcetera, etcetera.

"Hm. Record time," Robin noted. The two had grabbed the necessities, but training didn't start until 4 later this afternoon. As Robin began directing the cart towards the checkout, Starfire peeped in, "So, Robin, since the training does not commence until later this afternoon, might we perhaps do the leisurely shopping of glass?"

"Window shopping?" Robin inquired. Starfire eagerly nodded. "Sure, but where?" Robin continued.

"Why, here, of course!" Starfire happily squawked. She batted her eyelashes and smiled intently. Robin caved, as it was Starfire, and wheeled the cart back around to go and explore the aisles.

Starfire floated dreamily behind Robin, excitedly looking over the products. The two weaved between aisles, until Starfire's awestruck face became puzzled. Standing in an aisle with shelves stocked with boxes, Starfire poked Robin's shoulder, quickly getting his attention.

"Hm?"

"Robin? What are these?" Starfire questioned. She floated over to the shelf, pulling one of the boxes into her hands. "Con-doms?" she read.

Robin blushed profusely. "Errr. Well, uh," he stuttered.

Starfire examined the box thoroughly, saying as she examined, "It reads 'For Her Pleasure'. I am a female, and pleasure is good, yes? Perhaps these 'condoms' would do me well? I enjoy pleasurable items!"

Robin held his face in his hands, quickly growing heated.

"Robin? What is a 'condom'? What does one do with one of these pleasuring items?"

"Ummm…" Robin stuttered, awkwardly wringing his hands. "Well…"

Starfire inspected other boxes that were also labeled condoms, reading their labels.

"For His Pleasure…perhaps you may enjoy those Robin? Ribbed? Smooth? There are so many different varieties of the condom! This is so exciting," Starfire squealed intently focused on the labels. Starfire swept a bundle of different boxes into her arms, prepared to unload her "finding" into the cart.

"Wait! Star…How about we not get all of those…er any of those," Robin suggested, the blush still evident on his cheeks.

"Why so ever not? It is never bad to get a selection! Especially of such interesting Earthly items!" Starfire gleamed. "What are they used for anyway, Robin?"

"Well…uhm. So…you know how when people…are dating…" he stammered. Starfire nodded in understanding. "They uhm…start getting really close and uhm…"

"We are dating, are we not? We are also quite close, yes?" Starfire wondered.

"Yeah, but when couples get closer…than just uhm kissing…they do stuff. Together. In bed. Yeah…and the guy…wears erm…condoms on his…" Robin continued, gesturing to his pants. "His thing….you know?" By the time Robin had explained his definition of condoms, he was flushed and mortified.

"Oh! Are you speaking of the copulation?" Starfire said eagerly, her new realization exciting her.

Robin's cheeks just grew hotter and redder. "Erm….yeah," he said distantly, eyes looking anywhere but at Starfire.

"Splendid! I do not see why should not purchase some of the condoms! We are a couple who is close, you do not ever know?" she said innocently.

At Starfire's last comment, Robin was speechless.


	3. Misunderstood Eavesdropping

_**That Awkward Moment When: Misunderstood Eavesdropping**_

_**Summary**_**: The Titans threw a huge party, and as usual, Robin really wasn't much of a party animal. Passing through the halls and collecting trash, Robin hears some unusual things coming from the Main-Room from his girlfriend and Speedy. What is happening, and how does Robin awkward it up this time?**

_**(Sorry short and boring chapter. Pretty cliché too, but misunderstandings can cause pretty awkward moments…for Robin at least.)**_

The season was winter, and the Titans were hosting one of their Titan Network get-togethers, as Robin called them. Despite Robin's attempts at making the event more formal, Beast Boy and Cyborg were responsible for the invitations, and they made sure to invite the whole network to a "HUGE PARTAY". The lights were twinkling as the music rocked the tower. Robin was brooding somewhat, picking up trash as he went along the halls of the tower. As he walked by the Main-Room doors, he heard but a few voices. Strange. The majority of the Titans were supposedly in there, but only two voices and music could be heard. Robin pressed his ear to the side of the door, listening intently.

"Considering you've got nine stomachs, this shouldn't be too hard for you…then again, it is pretty big, but I think you can stomach it."

"Yes, Speedy! As we Tameraneans have our nine stomachs, this challenge you present should not be too difficult. It is true that I just continue swallowing?" Starfire chimed.

"That's right. Once you start, you can't stop! It's not like it won't taste good, so it shouldn't be too hard of a challenge," Speedy answered. "Let me just liven it up." A silence followed Speedy's proclamation, then more voices.

"Ready, Starfire? Get ready to suck it up," Speedy encouraged.

"I am the utmost ready for the slurping to commence!" Starfire nodded eagerly.

Robin continued listening outside of the door. What on Earth was he hearing…?! Was Starfire doing to Speedy what he thought she was doing…? Hell, she better not have been. Robin's thoughts were interrupted as he heard large gulps. Then a break of silence. A moan.

"Ugh. It is quite filling," Starfire panted. The gulps continued, Robin now enraged and totally flabbergasted about what he had heard! The main doors swooshed open, and Robin sprung into the room, a glare upon his face.

"Whatever the hell is happening, it's stopping right now-" Robin began yelling, voice firm and demanding.

In front of Robin, there stood his girlfriend, a liter of foamy, bubbling Cola in her hands, the rest of the Titans frozen in the midst of chanting around her.

"Woah, Rob! What's the deal? It's just a chugging contest!" Speedy defended.

Robin stood stock still. His "imagination" just got him into so many awkward conversations. Starfire had lowered the bottle onto the counter, walking towards Robin. Starfire placed a concerned hand on Robin's shoulder.

"Robin, why is it that you disrupted my chugging of the shaken Earth beverage? I was attempting to consume the beverage in the least amount of time. Speedy thought that I would do well at such a challenge with my Tameranean physiology, challenging me even greater by shaking the beverage so that it was foamier," Starfire explained somewhat irritated.

Robin's mouth formed an irate grimace, raising his hands in defense.

"No reason. Just thought the party had gotten a little out of hand…so I came to lower the music volume," Robin lied, swiftly as he could. With his explanation out, he awkwardly walked to the DJ station, gradually dialing the volume knob to the left. The music's pounding decreased, and Robin through on a sheer smile.

"We're all good! Party's reigned in…keep doing whatever Titans," Robin announced. Robin slowly made his way to the exit, not making contact with any one of the Titans whose stare was locked onto him. After what seemed like a millennium reaching the door, Robin slid away and hid awkwardly in his room. What did his thoughts even get him into...?

**Poor Robin and his overly imaginative mind.**


End file.
